A Night of Bliss
by Hanna Mizuri Karima
Summary: Seiya finally has Usagi alone. It's perfect. Despite the silence. Except something has changed, Usagi admits she doesn't want to think about the world around them, and think about them instead. Things could get heated. SeiyaxUsagi Rated M for Lemon Takes place during the 5th Season, but doesn't following any story line. (Side Story) Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or it's characters. All pleasures of owning this wonderful Anime/Manga and these lovely characters belongs to: Takeuchi Naoko.

**Author Notes: **I have three total FanFictions on this site, the three of which I have not yet completed due to life complications and the loss of my computer. I decided to do this FanFic -Romance Style- of my favourite non-canon coupling Seiya Kou and Tsukino Usagi after recently rewatching the 5th season of Sailor Moon. This is a MATURE FanFic which means there will be a lemon included! You have been warned. XD This is the first Lemon FanFic I have completed, and perhaps if people like the way the story was head, despite the little Erotic nature it has, I may make a little story out of it. I just wanted to do a One-Shot so I'd have a completed story under my belt! This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you all enjoy it! Please read and review!(: I love hearing all of your comments. ^^

This is obviously an AU! Although it does take place during the events of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, (AKA Season 5), it doesn't really affect to the main story and may even change the entirety of the plot line if continued in a full on story.

Also, I know the into is long -as well as the story- but bear with me! I wanted to add one more thing! If anyone has a request for a love scene between Canon or Non-Canon couples in any Anime -as long as I am familiar with them- I will be happy to turn your favourite couples into love crazed birds.

* * *

**Update: 7/18/14:**

I ended up turning this little bit into a full out story! I made a different one, for the rating reasons so more people would see it! It's called Sailor Moon: Next Generation. If you liked this and want to know what happens, check it out!(:

* * *

Enjoy! ~Hanna Karima

* * *

Seiya looked over towards Usagi and frowned. She looked so pensive, sitting alone with him in this room. He noted a faint blush in her cheeks and the sight made him feel something different. Not quite love, but more of a desire. He continued to look on, wondering what she was thinking as he did. The two had come to this small private room in the Lights' own home to escape reality for a little while. Taiki and Yaten were out and about, probably at a club or something, so it was just Seiya and Usagi. Seiya couldn't complain, he would rather be alone with Usagi than with anyone else in that moment. It felt right just to sit there, though in silence, for a while and gaze at her and her cute meat-ball buns. This was the reason why he called her 'Dumpling'. He thought for a moment about the first time he laid eyes on her.

It was the first day the Lights' arrived in Tokyo, they had just gotten off the Airplane. Seiya walked past a couple, the girl was surrounded by a warm glow, probably from the bright sun outside, but it caught Seiya's eyes. As he turned his head to follow after them, he caught her smiling face and something gripped his chest. He had to stop and take a deep breath to calm his racing heart, but he couldn't shake the image of her smiling face. It was forever burned into his mind.

He leaned back in his seat and folded his arms behind his head. His eyes never wavered from Usagi's bowed form, the blush still ever present in her cheeks. "Hey Dumpling," Seiya said after a while. "Has that Mamoru guy replied to any of your letters yet?"

"No, he hasn't," She sighed. "C-can we not bring him up tonight?" She pleaded and looked directly into his eyes.

"Why's that...?" Seiya asked softly with a curled smile lighting his lips.

"B-because I don't want to think about him tonight..." She gulped and grabbed her thighs, squeezing them as she tried to speak. "I-I only want to..." She trailed off.

"Want to what?" Seiya pressed, blinking as he was now intrigued to know what exactly she wanted to think about.

"I-I only want to think... about," She sighed and looked at him with a new resolve and a deeper blush. "I only want to think about us!" She declared and looked a little bewildered by her own statement.

Seiya was shocked by her statement. She was engaged to another, but she just declared that she wanted to think about them instead. What was wrong with her? Seiya couldn't complain however, it was something he wanted for sure, but still. There was a hint of wrongness in it all, but Seiya pushed that feeling behind him and leaned closer to Usagi who had averted her gaze from him.

"Dumpling, what do you mean... about us?"

"I mean... I-I don't want to think about anyone but us right now. L-Let's forget about our duty as Soldiers and as friends for a while. I just want to be able to enjoy our time together," She stammered and looked into her lap. Seiya's eyes trailed up and down the length of the girls body. She wore a blue blouse with white sleeves and a pair of khakis shorts along with sandals. She looked really cute in that outfit, he had to admit.

It was odd to him. He knew that as Fighter he was the same as Usagi, in the sense of being a female. But in this time when the Lights disguised themselves as men, he felt attracted to Usagi. His body reacted to her like it would if he was gazing upon another on his own planet. Was this disguise as a male changing his view on love? It must be, he had fallen in love with Usagi. Seiya smiled from her statement and continued to lean a bit closer, until his mouth was next to her ear.

"And in those thoughts about us, what do you see?" He asked, an undertone of seductiveness creeping into his voice.

Usagi gasped and leaned away, staring at him with wide blue eyes. "W-What do you mean?"

"I mean, you only want to think about us tonight, and what do those thoughts bring to your mind?"

"I-I don't know, I just want to escape from reality a little..." She trailed off and twiddled her thumbs in her lap. Her lips were pursed and she looked a bit pensive once more. Seiya cupped his hand under her chin and in one motion, turned and pressed his lips suddenly against hers. His eyes drifted closed but Usagi yelped and with wide eyes pushed him away. She wiped her lips and panted. "What are you doin' Seiya?!"

"S-sorry, I just can't hold myself back right now Usagi... I love you, you know that?" Seiya rubbed his forehead and looked away, a but ashamed of himself now.

"Y-you what?" Usagi asked timidly, unsure if she heard him correctly.

"I love you, Usagi Tsukino. I have since the first day I laid eyes on you," Seiya was on the verge of letting everything he felt for the blonde girl out right then and there, but he held onto what little restraint he had. "And it sickens me to see you so sad when that bastard Mamoru doesn't return your calls or write you back. It kills me... that... I can't be the one you love... Unlike him, I would make sure you were never left alone aga..."

Usagi raised a finger and pressed it against his lips, silencing him before he could finish speaking. Seiya looked at her, shocked by the sudden movement and the look she had on her face as she gazed up at him. "There are reasons why I cannot give you my heart fully... my future and the future of this world depends on Mamoru and I's love... but for tonight. I will forget him, and for tonight..." She blushed and leaned closer, her lips parting as she continued. "I will love you, and only you." She closed the distance and pressed her lips against his. His hand dropped away from where it had been resting on his thigh and reached forward, slowly slipping up her thigh. Their eyes drifted closed as the kiss deepened and the guilty desires were finally beginning to rise in the couple's bodies.

Seiya pushed Usagi back, cupping a hand behind her back to lower her against the couch. The kiss was slow and passionate and something Seiya had never experienced. Usagi on the other hand, had experienced a passionate kiss, many times with Mamoru... but this kiss was different. This kiss had much more, desire and passion behind it. This kiss felt real, and not just a peck that made Usagi feel like a child. This kiss made her feel like a woman. The way Seiya kiss her, made her head swim with thoughts and emotions she had never felt before. And she was beginning to feel like she would forever crave them.

Seiya, who wasn't quite skilled in this department, fiddled with the hem of her shirt, his kiss straying from her lips to her chin and on to her neck. Usagi moved her head to the side, giving Seiya access to the sensitive smooth skin of her neck. Seiya placed endless kisses and nips on the skin, just doing what felt right. His teeth grazed her collar bone suddenly and Usagi gasped, a spike of something unknown shooting through her system. Seiya was surprised by the sound, but the way she reacted made him want to continue giving her that feeling over and over again. He nipped at her collar bone as he lifted up her blouse, his hands trailing over her smooth belly. Usagi sucked in a breath but didn't try to stop him.

Just how far were they going to go? She was unsure if she was ready to give everything she held up right then, but it just felt so, so... so right with Seiya. Despite his true identity, she felt like she could trust him. When she was with Mamoru, she couldn't help but feel like she was being treated as a kid, or even a delicate, fragile, breakable girl. But with Seiya... he made her feel like she was desired and not just some little girl. Her hands trailed up his arms, his neck and cheeks and intertwined with the fringe of his black hair. She found this to be a really attractive part of him, despite the long length of the pony tail, it suited him. Her fingers traced the line of his hair and brushed against his ears, before moving on and cupping his neck.

Seiya sat up for a moment and pulled off the black and yellow striped shirt he had worn that day. His toned, pale chest was now visible and Usagi couldn't help the deep blush that spread into her cheeks as she gazed at him. Usagi reached out once more and ran a finger down the centre of his smooth chest. She trailed down passed his belly button and stopped at the hem of his pants. The blushed deepened as she retracted her hand away from his body. Seiya shivered at the sensation and craved it after she withdrew her hand. He leaned down and slipped his fingers under the hem of her shirt, lifting it up slightly. Usagi complied by lifting up her arms so that Seiya could remove the shirt without much more effort than simply lifting the soft fabric away from her skin and over her head.

Tossing the fabric along side his own shirt, he gulped in the image of Usagi's half-naked form below him. He had seen her in a swimming suit before, but seeing her half-undressed and only wearing a pale bra turned the gears inside his body much more than the bikini. It was more Erotic to say the least, and he enjoyed every moment of it. And so did his body. He was conscious of the growing ache in his loins, his pants were starting to feel rather constrictive. It was an odd experience and he felt he probably would never be able to fully comprehend the way this body reacted to these interactions.

Usagi looked to the side, one hand balled into a fist beside her lips and the other laying haphazardly across her exposed stomach. She could feel his prying gaze upon her body, and the feeling was making her mind become numb and her body start to heat up. Usagi still felt embarrassed, but the way Seiya was gazing at her made her feel wanted. For some reason, she found herself relishing in this new feeling. "S-Seiya..." She breathed softly and turned her blue gaze upon him, smiling as if to beckon him to continue. Seiya took the hint and leaned down, once again administering kisses and nibbles on the small girls collar bones. His hands reached up and played with the straps of her bra that still rested on her shoulder.

Gently pulling one of the straps of her shoulder his lips trailed away from her collar bone and to the slight mound she had for breasts. They weren't big in comparison to what Fighter's or even Usagi's friends where, but they held a seductive quality all their own. Usagi hid her face, her cheeks flushed bright red when his teeth grazed against one of her breasts. His other hand slowly reached around her back and unclasped the bra, then he removed it. Exposing the full brunt of Usagi's small breasts brought an even deeper blush to the young girls cheeks. Seiya ran his hand down Usagi's shoulder and gently caressed the fully exposed breasts of the girl below him. They were quite small, even Fighter had larger breasts than Usagi. Seiya brushed the though away, tonight they were not Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Moon. Tonight they were Seiya Kou and Usagi Tsukino.

"S-Seiya..." Usagi whispered with a faint voice. Her cerulean blue eyes looked up and search for his dark hues.

"Yes Dumpling?"

"I-I love you, Seiya... P-please, make me yours." She begged lightly.

Seiya stared at her face for a few moments, digesting her declaration. Was she just playing the part, or did she really mean it? Well it didn't matter he supposed, in the end she would still be with Mamoru, so he should just stop worrying and make her his, even if only for just the night. One day he would have to return to Kinmoku, his home planet with the others and their Princess, and Usagi would be left to her destiny. Tonight however, none of that existed in this reality. The only thing that did, was himself and the wriggling female below him.

He leaned down and gently kissed her lips before whispering: "I love you too, Dumpling... and tonight, I will do much more than make you mine..." he finished, kissing her again. His hands moved away from her breasts and to his pants, where he unbuckled the belt and undid the bindings before sliding them off. He now only wore a pair of black skin tight boxer-briefs. They looked like compression shorts, and they did just that. Compressed the erection he had had since laying eyes on Usagi's blushing face after their kiss. Usagi took in his body, admiring how fit he was even in this form. She however did not take notice of his little predicament.

"Is it alright if I remove your shorts, or do you want too?" He asked, looking down at her with a soft expression that hid his true desires. Usagi gave him a simple nod but made no move to remove them herself. Seiya reached down and unclasped the button of the shorts before unzipping them. He reached up just a little and slipped his fingers into the hem of her pants, one hand on each side of her body. He slowly slid them down her legs, with the aid of Usagi who lifted her butt off the couch. He tossed the fabric aside and once more gazed down at the blushing teen below. The only thing that separated her from complete nakedness, was a pair of white cotton panties, bikini style. The panties had little crescent moon designs on them, it was rather adorable. Seiya wasn't surprised by them at all. Usagi never gave off the lude girl type. Seeing these innocent panties made Seiya want to indulge himself in her innocence.

"Hey... Dumpling?" He asked, suddenly conscious of one little detail that could potentially complicate things in the future.

"Y-yes Seiya?" She asked, a bit breathless.

"A-Are you a Virgin?"

Usagi stared at him, shocked once again by his implications. "N-no... Mamo-chan and I have... um..."

Seiya placed a finger against her lips to save himself and her from the embarrassing details. He wouldn't have to worry now about ruining Mamoru and Usagi's relationship, but he surely wasn't going to treat her like a fragile doll either. She would get the love she deserved and be treated like the woman she was. Without looking for permission, Seiya slipped his index fingers in the hem of her panties and slid them down her thighs. Usagi gasped and hid her face, bringing her knees together to give herself a tiny bit of modesty. Seiya sighed and held up her panties. "You are really cute, you know that Dumpling. Don't be embarrassed, I'm not gonna make fun of you. I'm gonna make love to you." He nodded.

The statement didn't do much to persuade Usagi to open her thighs and reveal her naked form to his prying eyes. Although it did make her feel slightly better when he mentioned the latter. Seiya moved his hands between her knees, pushing them apart with some effort. Usagi gave in finally after a few moments and hid her face as Seiya gazed up on her most private spot. His hands gently trailed down her inner thighs until they neared her slit. It was surrounded by a patch of curly black hair, but that didn't take away from the fact it was adorable to see Usagi in her full nude form. Seiya wanted so badly to take her then and there, but he had to make sure he didn't hurt her in the process. He wanted to make sure she would feel just a good as he did when the time came. His hand brushed against her mound and the feeling sent a jolt of pleasure shooting up Usagi's spine. She jumped and gasped, not quite expecting that kind of reaction so soon. Seiya chuckled and touched it again, wondering if he'd get the same reaction once more. Sure enough, Usagi jolted at the brushing sensation.

"S-Seiya don't tease me like that!" She whimpered and glared at him with an innocent facade.

"Sorry Dumpling," He chuckled and turned his gaze back to her pink slit. He trailed his right thumb from the top of the slit down between the lips. Usagi wriggled underneath him from the sensation. He placed his free hand on her pelvis to keep her from bucking her hips to much as he toyed with her womanhood. When his thumb neared the second pass of the bottom of her mound he pressed a little harder, penetrating the entrance slightly. Usagi bit her lower lip and covered her 'ow' with a moan. Seiya, satisfied with the moan and didn't really notice the twitch Usagi gave off in slight pain, pressed his thumb in again. This time it went a little deeper; Usagi gave off a soft whimper. "You okay, Dumpling?"

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine," she murmured and closed her eyes tightly.

Seiya removed his thumb and slide it back up to a peculiar hood at the top of her mound. He flicked it with his fingers, playing with it. The following reaction he received from Usagi was near utter satisfaction. She let out a loud moan and arched her back against the feeling of endless pleasure shooting through her limbs. As the feeling left her body, she craved for more and moved her hips, begging his fingers to make the pleasure come back. Lust was starting to consume the couple, the heat of the Erotic night however, was just beginning. Seiya complied to Usagi's unspoken request and started to rub the hood, grinning as her body responded by bucking and her loud moans filled the silent air. It was a good thing Taiki and Yaten weren't home, or they would be suspicious of what the two were doing right then.

Feeling like Usagi was ready Seiya slid his own underwear off and tossed them aside. Usagi's cerulean eyes turned wide as she gazed at the erect shaft of the dark haired Light. She bit her lower lip and gulped down the fear rising in her system. Maybe she should just tell Seiya the truth...

Seiya interrupted her thoughts by rubbing the head of his member against the hood of her mound. Usagi gasped and clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes closed. The moment the tip touched her sensitive hood, a burning sensation spread out into her lower body. It felt so, so good. So wanted more of it. Seiya looked to Usagi, locking eyes with her when she opened her own again. He raised an eyebrow, looking for consent to make them one. Usagi shuttered and gave a small, reluctant nod. This was really gonna happen, Seiya and Usagi were going to have sex. The thought made Usagi's head swim even more than it already was from the sheer pleasure she had already experienced. Seiya pulled her towards him, placing his legs under her thighs to prop her up for easier access. He positioned the head of his member at the entrance to her womanhood and gently rubbed the slit up and down a few times before stopping and leaning over Usagi's quaking body.

"Dumpling, you are shaking... are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, concern rising in his voice. Usagi suddenly felt reminded of Mamoru and how he would stop just before this moment every time they were intimate with each other. She hated that feeling of being so aroused by another, and then they suddenly stop.

"I-I'm sure Seiya... quick... I can't wait any longer..." She whispered.

Seiya looked for one last second before locking his lips with hers. His hands gripped her hips and her hands snaked up to his shoulders, her fingernails already digging into his skin. With one quick motion, and a little difficulty, Seiya pushed his member into Usagi's tight hole. The resulting effect caused Usagi to yelp in pain and shutter beneath him. A tear formed in the corner of her eye. Seiya pulled away from her face, and almost pulled out of her but her legs were locked tightly around his waist, keeping him in place, buried deep inside her warm entrance. Usagi gulped down the urge to cry out again in pain. Seiya wasn't expecting this reaction from someone who had claimed she had done this sort of thing before... unless.

To confirm his suspicion he drew out of her a few inches, but not entirely. Sure enough there were streaks of blood running down his length and down her bottom. No wonder she was so tight and no wonder she had that reaction. She was a Virgin.

"Usagi you lied to me..." He whispered it as a statement and not a question. A tone of disappointment rose into his voice as he stared down at the place they were connected. He had just taken this girl's innocence away, and that was something she would never have back.

"I-I'm sorry Seiya..." she whimpered and rubbed her eyes to clear the tears away. However the tears and pain were still present in her voice. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I'm sorry, I-I thought that if you knew I was still a Virgin... we wouldn't go this far..." She sighed.

"I asked because I knew that if I took that away, Mamoru would know Usagi..." Seiya rubbed his head, frustration rising in his voice but it was subdued by the soft clenching feeling her womanhood was applying to his still half buried member.

"I don't care..." She whimpered and shook her hips. "I don't care any more Seiya, I love you." she repeated the phrase she had said earlier once more. Seiya sighed and leaned back towards her and kissed her once more. What was he going to do now? He had stole her innocence, before her rightful lover could, yet she claimed she didn't care. It wasn't her head on the stake here. Well, he might as well enjoy himself now that his grave was already dug. Seiya thrusts his hips forward, driving the rest of his length back into her once virgin mound. Her inner lips seemed to be sucking him back in as he withdrew, almost completely and drove it back in again and again.

The sudden change in speed caused Usagi to let out a gasp and a moan all in one. Her nails returned to digging into his shoulder, her back arched against his chest, and her body shivered from the new onslaught of pain-free pleasure. Seiya placed his lips against Usagi's throat and kissed her neck. He increased his thrusting, feeling at the end of the thrust an abrupt wall that prevented him for going in deeper. Each time his head collided with this wall, both Seiya and Usagi would let out lustful moans. It was almost becoming rhythmic for Seiya, moving his hips in and out, pumping deep inside of this girl's body. The thought nearly drove him over the edge into ecstasy but he wasn't finished yet.

"You feel really good, Dumpling," Seiya panted and nipped her earlobe, never swaying from his constant pounding.

Usagi gasped, feeling an unknown feeling rising in her system. She had felt this before, but never to this extent. It felt so good that she thought she would loose her mind if this continued without release. Hearing Seiya's words Usagi blushed. "I-It feels really good too..." She whimpered and rolled her head to the side. It felt her mouth would forever remain open and her lust filled moans would never cease to sound out after each thrust. Who knew that sex could feel this good right after she felt such excruciating pain from the first time? She never wanted this pleasure to end. She was now officially addicted to it, and addicted to Seiya.

Seiya stopped suddenly, and the pleasure sensations that coursed in both of their bodies was starting to fade. Usagi was about to complain when Seiya pulled her hips and fell onto his back. Usagi, who was still stuffed full with Seiya's member stared wide-eyed at the dark haired Light from on top of him. She was unsure of what exactly she was to do. Seiya noticed her hesitation and with his hands still on her hips lifted her up and allowed her fall back down his length. This new angle caused Usagi to gasp sharply from the sudden increase in pleasure. It felt so good her mind nearly went blank. Usagi leaned forward slightly, placing her hands on Seiya's chest. He looked up at her and nodded, smiling encouragement. Usagi gulped and rose her hips up, like Seiya had showed her, and fell back down his length. She repeated this motion for a while and once she got the hang of it, and through the fuzzy haze of pleasure, she added a grinding motion in as well.

This sudden change was nearly enough to make even Seiya tip over the edge into ecstasy. The sheer feeling of Usagi's warm and wet walls sliding so effortlessly up and down his shaft was incredible. It was something he could never have imagined feeling. Seiya's hips started moving against Usagi's, meeting her half way with each bounce. His hands were still on her hips, guiding her, pushing her to increase the speed, the pressure. Usagi felt something rising deep inside her lower belly. It was hot and thick and it frightened her a little. She had never experienced something quite like this before. She began to wonder if Seiya was feeling just as good as she was.

"S-Something's coming... Seiya," She whimpered but never stopped her motions. She didn't want it to stop, she wanted it to continue forever.

Seiya opened his eyes that he had squeezed shut moments before from the pleasure. His mind was also going blank from the continuous stream of pleasure surging through his body. He heard Usagi's warning and smirked, but the smirk was short-lived as a moan escaped his lips. "Y-yeah, I'm close too... Dumpling," he was trying to control what was going on, but his body was acting on his own. Moving almost in sync with Usagi he felt something stir and rise quickly in his system. Their bodies were starting to clench and tighten in preparation for climax. Usagi was shivering constantly, her muscles were so tight she felt like they were going to break off.

"S-Seiya!"

"D-Dumpling..."

The two of them reached their peak and in a shutter mass, released their pent up pleasure. Seiya's thick seed rushed into Usagi's womb, warming her insides and coating her walls with the sticky substance. Usagi shuttered and let out a long, lustful moan. She felt her juices and his mingle inside of her, felt his thick substance fill her up and warm her. She collapsed on top of his chest. The two sat there for a while, recovering from the intense orgasms they shared. Seiya wrapped his arms around the still twitching Usagi and snuggled his nose into the crook of her neck. He didn't pull himself out just yet, the feeling was just to good to end it so quickly.

"Y-You are on the pill right..." Seiya asked, still panting.

"Pill?" Usagi asked, clearly not thinking correctly at the moment. Her voice sounded a bit bubbly, satisfied and happy.

Seiya pushed himself up and sat there, staying wide-eyed at Usagi as she looked back at him. "Birth Control..." He trailed off, hoping to the heavens she knew and was on it. They had completely forgotten protection in their heated moment of lust.

"N-no..." She trailed off. Slowly the reason for his question sank in. "You came inside..." He nodded. "And I'm not on the pill..." He sighed. "You didn't wear a condom..." Seiya shook his head. "It's not a safe day either..." She looked away and stared dumbfounded at the far wall.

"Don't they have one of those... morning after pill things?" Seiya asked and rubbed the back of his head. He felt like he should regret not being more careful, but the pleasure that still lingered in his bones out-weighed the fear of impregnating Usagi. What an idiot he was!

"I-I'm not old enough to get one without parent's permission... no matter what..." She whispered, fear rising in her system.

Seiya pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry Dumpling, everything will be alright okay? I'm sure I can get you the pill..." He murmured softly, wanting to believe he could do it too.

"And if you can't?" She asked, almost afraid to hear what he would say next.

"Our kid will be adorable."

* * *

What did you all think? Cute? Lovely? Horrible? I am sure there are a few errors here in there in grammar and in spelling, it happens when I get into a writing roll. ^^' Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Please do review what you think! I love hearing feed back. ^^ ~Hanna Karima


End file.
